The objective of this research proposal is to delineate differences in the regulation of cell division between lymphocytes obtained from normal donors and from patients with chronic lymphocytic leukemia. The regulatory role exerted by cyclic AMP will be investigated by determining adenylate cyclase and cyclic AMP phosphodiesterase activities and cyclic AMP concentrations in both resting and dividing cells. Fluctuations in the levels on cyclic AMP will be correlated with with both RNA synthesis and DNA synthesis in these cells. Furthermore, since the leukemic cells store glycogen, phosphorylase a activities will be measured and correlated with cyclic AMP levels. These studies may provide an increased understanding of the relationship between cyclic AMP and cell division and insight into the molecular basis of chronic lymphocytic leukemia.